Little Sister
by jbh14
Summary: Ginny Weasley kisses her secret crush and runs away in fear of rejection. Can Harry help banish her fears. A Harry/Ginny Sibling fic. Mentions of Ginny/Susan.


**Little Sister**

Ginny Weasley felt like she had died.

Well not quite, but she did feel like the whole world was against her. How could she have been so _stupid_? To think that her feelings would be returned from someone like that was ridiculous. First she had been foolish enough to fall for the boy-who-lived and now after getting over that crush, she falls for someone even more impossible to be with.

At least there was a good reason why she and Harry could not be together; the image of the boy-who-lived she fallen for and the _real_ Harry Potter were very different. Not that she would ever change the _real_ Harry for anything in the world.

When Harry had saved her two years ago from Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort she had promised herself she wouldn't do anything that stupid ever again. She would never talk to unknown enchanted objects. She would never take the advice of said unknown enchanted object and pretend blacking out all the time was normal for first years. And she would never ever; not even if you paid her a million galleons and gave her a giant teddy bear with 'I love you' in big letters written on it, would she open her heart and lay its contents for the world to see to a magical homicidal diary that just so happened to contain the personality of her brother's best friend's parent's murder.

Seemed like common sense, right?

Ginny would like to believe she was a reasonable, down to earth person with a sane outlook on life or at least as sane as you could be when your friends with Harry Potter. So why had she done such a stupid thing like corner her crush in a corridor when no-one was around and kiss said crush. It was stupid, stupid, STUPID!

That was why Ginny Weasley was currently sitting on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, sobbing her heart out and seriously considering just walking straight into the acromantula colony her brother, Ron and Harry had found in their second year.

Her rather suicidal and depressing plan was prevented by timely intervention of someone pulling her into a hug.

"What's the matter little sis?"

Ginny looked up, already having recognised the voice, into pools of emerald; it was not any of her red-headed brothers or her overbearing mother or muggle obsessed father. No, it was her other brother; the one who always understood her, who always knew what to say to make it better, the one who's hugs were so warm and welcoming you could just melt.

It was Harry Potter.

And right now Harry was hugging her tight; his eyes were full of concern and hurt. The hurt of seeing a loved one in pain and not knowing the cause. Harry was just like that sometimes, he could feel responsible for others pain even when it had nothing to do with him. Personally Ginny blamed Harry's relatives the Dursleys for putting the idea that everything that went wrong was his fault into Harry's head.

Ginny allowed Harry to move her into a sitting position and leant her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, "Harry I've done something really stupid" she would tell him, if only because he was the only person she trusted to give her his honest opinion. The only person she could open her heart too, after all he had opened his to her.

"Oh?"

"I kissed my secret crush" Ginny sounded absolutely miserable as if she had just murdered someone and not simply told someone she loved them.

Harry kissed her forehead, "I take it they didn't return your feelings".

"I don't know" She sounded hopeless, so, so… lost; so unlike the Ginny that Harry knew that it broke his heart to see her in such a state. So, wait-

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously. "You mean they didn't tell you"

"Umm I sort of didn't give her chance" answered Ginny, sheepishly. She winced when she realised her slip up.

"_She…?_" Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. That probably shouldn't have come as such a surprise, but it did.

"Susan Bones"

Ginny closed her eyes; she couldn't bear to see the disappointment in Harry's eyes. Anyone else, her mother, father, Ron, Percy; but not Harry, not after everything he'd done for her. She heard Harry sigh. _This is it, now he's gonna leave me all alone, again_ she thought, sadly.

"Ginny look at me, _please_"

She looked up; she could never refuse anything he asked of her. Not that he ever really did ask anything of her mind you. His eyes usually filled with fake cheer on any other day; today instead contained concern, sadness, and something Ginny could call love. He moved his hand to cup the left side of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

He smiled at her, not his fake smile, but his true, one-hundred percent, genuinely, loving smile that made girls melt even if he was unaware of that affect. Ginny smiled back, hopefully.

Harry kissed her forehead. "There is nothing you could ever do little sister that could make me hate you" He grinned suddenly. "You know I wouldn't mind a sister-in-law as cute as Susan"

Ginny stared at him in shock before hugging him tightly, tears falling freely, but they were tears of joy instead of sorrow like earlier. All her life her mother had made her opinion quite clear on what would happen if any of her children turned out to have _different_ tastes in partners. That was why Bill and Charlie had left, they didn't agree with Molly's views and the jobs only proved that. They were doing something they loved, but that Molly disagreed with. Ginny knew Ron took after their mother both in temperament and in views and that Molly had Ron watching her like a hawk. She was terribly afraid she'd be disowned if they found out she was bisexual. She couldn't describe the happiness she felt knowing Harry did not share their views and would accept her for who she was.

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome little sister"

At that moment she looked at him with such… love, such hope. Harry knew he would do everything to make sure that his little firecracker kept that hope. That she ended up with who she needed to be with; be that Susan or someone else entirely.

He knew he was far too broken to do much else, but this one task he would do. For her, for Ginny he would keep on going; keep on trying to be a kind person. For his little sister he would go as far as to become the poison that kills the world, if that was what it took. He'd lost his family once to peoples prejudice and bigoted ways; he would not lose his sister and potential sister-in-law to that same prejudice and bigotry. He swore it.

_**The End for now**_

**Jbh14: **Well? This is an idea I have had for a while and as you can see I have left room for a possible sequel one day. Not sure when as things are kind of hectic right now. I hope it was alright, I've wanted to write a Harry-Ginny sibling fic for a while, so yeah. Please review if you have time.


End file.
